A New Home
by Reedstorm
Summary: A group of invaders forces the clans out of their homes. They will resettle but is their new territory more dangerous than their first?
1. Allegiances

Bloodclan's Victory

**This is the story of what would have happened if Firestar had decided to leave the forest when Bloodclan invaded. **

**P.S. I do not own Warriors, the clan names, cat names or warrior names.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I just thought I'd refresh you on the cats that were alive at the time.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Firestar**

**Deputy: Whitestorm**

**Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt**

**Warriors: **

**Longtail**

**Apprentice: Fernpaw **

**Mousefur**

**Thornclaw**

**Brakenfur**

**Dustpelt**

**Apprentice: Ashpaw**

**Sandstorm**

**Graystripe**

**Frostfur**

**Goldenflower**

**Cloudtail**

**Brightheart**

**Queens:**

**Willowpelt**

**Elders:**

**One-Eye**

**Smallear**

**Dappletail**

**Speckletal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reedstorm: Here is the story everyone. It is my first so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Jayfeather: They better enjoy it.**

**Reedstorm: Where did you come from you were not even born yet at the time this story took place.**

**Lionblaze: We have the power of the stars in our paws so we can travel through time.**

**Reedstorm: But that is not one of your powers.**

**Jayfeather: It is now.**

**Reedstorm: Fine then you can narrate with me. But where is Hollyleaf?**

**Lionblaze: Didn't you read Sunrise? ****Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! ****She's dead. **

**Reedstorm: I know she is dead but if you went back in time couldn't you take her with you.**

**Jayfeather: No that's not how it works.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is your decision Firestar?" Scourge asked.

Firestar replied "we will leave the forest. We have no wish to fight you, butt please give us a day to prepare for our journey away from the forest."

"Fine. You have till dusk tomorrow to leave or Bloodclan will attack," Scourge agreed.

"Thank you Scourge" Firestar mewed. Bloodclan then left Fourtrees and left the four forest clans alone.

"So meet at Fourtrees at dawn then" Tallstar said.

"Of course" Leopardstar mewed.

"Tallstar, I will be traveling to the moonstone tonight to receive my nine lives and name," Blackfoot said. "I would like to travel with your clan until you reach your camp, I will bring my medicine cat Runningnose and his apprentice Littlecloud.

"You will split up Tigerclan then?" Firestar asked.

"Leopardstar and I agreed on it before we left," Blackfoot mewed.

"Well then, sure Blackfoot you can travel with us," Tallstar replied.

"At dawn then," Leopardstar said and gathered her clan and Blackfoot's and went back to Riverclan territory.

"Good luck Blackfoot," Firestar mewed and left Fourtrees with his clan. No one talked until they got back to camp.

"Firestar where will we go to find our new home?" Whitestorm asked.

"Unless we get a sign from Starclan I think we should search beyond highstones first, then if we don't find anything, I don't know what we will do. But wherever we go Starclan will be watching us," Firestar mewed as he ran down the ravine into camp. As he walked through the gorse tunnel Speckletail leaped at him. "Speckletail it's me Firestar," he mewed as he struggled to get the elderly she-cat off of him.

"Firestar! Sorry. I thought you were one of those filthy Bloodclan cats. As you know I couldn't smell you coming because you were downwind," Speckletail mewed apologetically.

"It's alright Speckletail, you did the right thing, better safe then sorry," Firestar told her.

"Firestar should I send out hunting patrols, we should all eat well before our journey," Whitestorm asked.

"Sure Whitestorm. Good thinking," Firestar told him"

"Graystripe take Longtail and Fernpaw hunting near Fourtrees. Sandstorm take Thornclaw, and Frostfur hunting in Tallpines. Dustpelt take Fernpaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart hunting near Sunning-Rocks. Mousefur take Brackenfur, Bramblepaw, and Goldenflower and patrol the Shadowclan border," Whitestorm ordered. All of the cats then got into their different patrols and went out of the camp.

Firestar then went to see "Cinderpelt are all of the cats able to travel?" Firestar asked.

"All of them are able to but Willowpelt's kits will get tired easily, I have enough traveling herbs for all the clan to have some, Before you ask Starclan didn't send me anything about where to find our new home." Cinderpelt told him.

"You are always on top of things Cinderpelt, thank you," he told her.

"No need to thank me just doing my job," she said in a way that reminded Firestar so much of Yellowfang. As he padded into the main clearing he saw Whitestorm walking up to him.

"Firestar Can I see you in your den for a moment? There is something I would like to tell you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jayfeather: Wow was that your attempt at suspense.**

**Lionblaze: Come on Jayfeather it's his first story and it's not even in the suspense category.**

**Reedstorm: Thank you Lionblaze.**

**Jayfeather: Whatever.**


End file.
